


The Sacrifice

by irishfino



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishfino/pseuds/irishfino
Summary: HR comes up with a plan to save Iris' life and put his own to good use.





	

                In the zero hour Savitar’s prediction comes true.

                It was HR’s idea. He’s the idea man, that’s his thing. He had the idea, but not the skill to implement it himself. Cisco does the work. That’s his thing, he’s an idea man and a follow through man. He also tries to play the “You don’t have to do this” man, but HR proves that he does, in fact, have things in common with a Harrison Wells: he’s stubborn as hell and willing to die for his friends. It takes time, but Cisco perfects the device HR uses to hide his face from the public. HR can now convincingly be Iris West and Savitar won’t know the difference.

                Barry is there when the end comes. He has to be. He sells his grief and rage and helplessness so well, Savitar is none the wiser. HR plays his part perfectly. Too perfectly. Did it have to end this way: with him in Barry’s arms, bleeding out and struggling to get his last words through his lips?

                _Yes_.

                There’s so much blood. Barry presses his fingers to the comm on his ear and asks the question he already knows the answer to: did it work?

                _Yes_.

                Iris is safe and HR is dying, almost dead and there’s so much blood. Barry sniffles helplessly. More blood on his hands, more blood permeating his suit. The way HR looks up at him is so peaceful, but, God, he stills has on Iris’ face and Barry’s chest is constricting. He takes off for the Labs. HR can take off his mask there and die with his own face.

                They’re barely in the Cortex when the illusion drops. It knows. The intricate system of disguise only works on the living and it knows HR isn’t long for this world. There’s fear there, in those blue eyes, even as he tries to smile and tell Barry something.

                “Tell Randolph,” HR starts, his voice thick with tears and pain, “tell… tell Randolph…”

                The words die in his throat.

                Barry shakes him, but there’s nothing more to be done and nothing that can be said. HR Wells, annoying conman, multiverse traveler, and writer is dead and the multiverse is a little poorer for it.


End file.
